Blinded by the Noise
by Dedicednu
Summary: Hard to summarize.Two top superstars are forced to spend 24 hours together to try to get a long, but in a way that neither were ready for. Will they finally get a long, or will they be enemies forever? PG for language. PLEASE R/R!! (( corrected errors ))


Author's Notes: I finally got over my block! Yeah!! This is a small amusing piece that was inspired by a movie starting Richard Pryor and Gene Wilder in a movie called "See no evil, Hear no evil". This is based on one superstar being deaf and another being blind in a, hopefully, humorous pairing. Reviews are REALLY appreciated!!! ::grins pleadingly!!!:: Big thanks to Marie Allen for the help with ideas and also to Little Angel 19 for the support. Thanks guys!! Hope you enjoy!!

~~BLINDED BY THE NOISE~~

~Vince McMahon's Office~

"I cannot believe what I have to resort to in order to get you guys to get along. Rock, you just got back and already you're starting trouble; and Kurt, you're encouraging it all." Vince said as he looked at the two men that sat in front of his desk. 

Kurt Angle sat up in his chair and pointed at Rock. "But he started it, Vince."

Rock glared over at Kurt with an annoyed look on his face. "You point that finger at me one more time and I'm gonna stick it straight up your ass. Oh wait….you know that feeling all too well!"

Kurt jumped up from his chair at the same time Rock stood up and the two men got in each other's face, both angry and ready to get it on. Vince stood from behind his desk, frustrated by the show of ego around him.

"Boys! I mean it! You're making me go through drastic measures here. You have no idea how drastic! You will get along or else!"

The two wrestlers stopped and looked over at Vince, silenced by his outburst. Kurt was the first to speak…rather hesitantly. 

"Vince? What…kind of measures?"

Vince simply looked between the two, his expression telling them everything.

~Random Locker Room~

"This is bullshit!"

"Yeah.. ya are."

Rock looked at Kurt from the chair he was sitting in. "Kurt, that doesn't even make sense. Just shut up."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, spinning around on the small stool as they both waited for the doctor. They've been sitting there for about ten minutes in one of the locker rooms, waiting on the doctor that was going carry out the devils rule, the devil being played by Vince McMahon. Just then the door opened and a middle-aged man in a white lab coat walked in with Vince following close behind. 

"Alright, gentlemen, are you ready?" Asked the doctor, hands in his coat, glasses down on his nose.

Kurt stopped his spinning to look at Vince. "Could you explain this one more time, Vince?"

Rock sighed and rolled his eyes, refraining from making any comments. Vince paused slightly before speaking.

"Well, Kurt…for the third time…. I'm going to take the 'buddy' method a step further. You see, Kurt… you will loose your ability to hear, thus relying on Rock here." He paused and glanced at Rock, who stopped mocking Vince and turned to watch the wall. "And Rock will loose his ability to see and thus rely on you. So you see, you two will have to depend on each other in order to function properly."

Kurt sighed and nodded slowly. "And this is for…how long?"

"Twenty-four hours." 

Kurt bit his lip. "And it's safe?"

Vince smiled. "One hundred percent."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, I'm game."

Rock rolled his eyes. There was no way he could get along with that man. "And if this proves nothing…..?" Which it obviously won't….

Vince smiled. "Then you two would have went through hell for nothing."

The doctor looked between them before clearing his throat. "Right. Well, I have the drops ready. Who shall go first?"

Kurt quickly pointed to Rock, who narrowed his eyes at the Olympic champion. "Puss…Seeing as I am the only man here, The Rock volunteers."

The doctor nodded and approached Rock, an opened eye drop bottle in his hand. Rock knowingly leaned his head back as the doctor put a drop in each of his eyes. Rock blinked rapidly, feeling the numbing already taking effect. He looked down and rubbed his eyes, everything getting blurry.

"Ugh. This is some weird shit…" Rock said, his vision going from blurriness to blackness. He heard Kurt laugh.

"What's wrong, Rock? Can't take it."

"Kurt, don't think that I still won't kick your ass." He said, clinching his eyes shut before looking up and around the room, seeing nothing.

"You're going to feel a little disorientated for a while." The doctor said, watching him.

Vince smiled slightly before looking at Kurt. "Okay, Kurt. Your turn."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, but I'm already deaf in one-"

"Better do both anyway, doctor." Vince smiled. "Just in case."

The doctor nodded and pulled out another small container. Kurt sighed and tilted his head from side to side as the doctor put a drop in each ear. Kurt didn't really feel anything but he started to hear the blood pump in his ears, a hallow sound before it faded into a small ringing then nothing.

"I think it worked!" Kurt yelled, not noticing the pitch of his voice.

"So how am I supposed to get around?" Rock asked, looking like he was staring off in space.

"Like I said, you will rely on Kurt." Vince grinned before turning to Kurt. "Okay, Kurt you come stand here." He looked at the man to see his head turned to the side, looking at the wall. Vince sighed and slapped his arm, causing Kurt to jump and snap his head towards him. Vince pointed to the floor in front of him. Kurt looked down at the ground he was pointing too and frowned. Vince growled and drugged Kurt over to where he wanted him.

"Okay, now, Rock, you come stand behind him."

"Well, Vince, I would if I knew where he was."

Vince sighed and rubbed his temples…this was going to be harder then it looked…

~Down the Hall~

Kurt was talking randomly, giving Rock a voice to follow so it wouldn't be so suspicious although Rock was following rather close behind. Rock, however, had his mind on other things and really wasn't paying attention until he heard Kurt's voice seemingly right next to him. He quickly turned to follow but suddenly felt his face connect with the wall. He stumbled back, groaning and grabbing his nose as he heard Kurt's voice continue on down the hall, chatting away as if nothing has happened.

~Half an Hour Later~

"I can't believe I have to follow you around all day." Rock said, forgetting Kurt couldn't hear him. He jerked on the wad of Kurt's shirt that he had a grip on. Kurt stopped and turned around.

"What!?"

Rock stopped and looked in the general direction where he heard the voice. "Hey, I'm not the deaf one here, Kurt, alright. Where are we going?"

Kurt frowned, trying to determine what he said by reading his lips. "You went to fast…"

Rock sighed loudly. "Where…are….we…go…ing?" He said, exaggerating the movements slightly. "Dumbass.."

Kurt frowned. "You gotta pee?"

The look on Rock's face was one of complete disbelieve. "You stupid son of a bitch. Give me a pen." 

Kurt frowned, his silence telling Rock that he didn't get it.

"A pen…" He did the 'writing' gesture with his free hand. "A pen….ugh, Kurt, a pen!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh! A pen. What about it?"

"Give me one!"

Kurt fumbled his pockets and pulled out an ordinary balled point pen that he carried for autographs and placed it in Rock's open palm. Rock grabbed it up and fumbled for Kurt's hand and started to blindly write on it, Kurt grimacing from the pressure he was using in his frustration. Kurt read the scribbles then shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, go find a pad of pa-per." He said slowly, especially on the word paper. 

Kurt slowly nodded. "Paper?"

Rock smiled slightly, sarcastically. "Good job, Kurt." He pointed in front of him. "Now let's go."

~An Hour Later~

"Rock, there's people looking at us…" Kurt mumbled as they walked through the hallway. Superstars would stop and look as the saw the two men walking casually through the back, Rock holding onto the back of Kurt's shirt with one hand with a small note pad in the other.

"Well, Kurt, I would look too if I was them." He said, knowing Kurt couldn't hear him.

"You think Vince told them about this?" Kurt asked, watching. Rock patted him twice on the shoulder. The duo established that for yes or no questions, one pat would be for yes and two pats would be for no.

"I didn't think so." Kurt sighed. "Are they saying anything?"

"I'm pretty sure they would mumble…not like they want us to hear you jackass" Rock said and patted Kurt's shoulder twice.

"That's good." Kurt said. "This is already so embarrassing."

"Easy for you to say." Rock mumbled and jerked back on Kurt's shirt slightly. When Kurt turned, Rock patted his wrist and Kurt looked down at this watch.

"Almost ten."

Rock sighed and started scribbling something on the pad, tearing it out and handing it to Kurt. Kurt read it a loud to let Rock know that he knew what was written. It was hard to write when you couldn't see the flow of the letters…

"After show?" Kurt's eyes went wide as he realized that they would have to bunk together. "Heck.."

Rock nodded, a small smile of annoyed realization on his face before rolling his eyes at 'heck'.

Kurt looked up at him. "What do you think we should do?"

Rock sighed. "As much as I would just love to share a hotel room with the biggest ass in the federation, I think we can manage on our own."

"What? Wait…how come you always get to make the decisions?"

"Because I have an IQ higher then 5?"

"I'm making this one.."

Rock shrugged. "Fine."

"I think we can manage fine on our own for the night. We'll get separate rooms."

Rock rolled his blind eyes and was about ready to agree when suddenly a thought crossed his mind and even though he couldn't see, he glared at Kurt nonetheless. He wrote something on the pad and showed it to him. 

Kurt took it. " 'I don't trust you.' " Kurt looked at him. "What's not to trust?"

"Exactly." Rock stated while he wrote something else and Kurt read it while he wrote. "One room. DOUBLE BEDS." Kurt sighed. "Fine."

~The Hotel~

"Step." Kurt said to Rock as he stepped up on the curb and up to the door to their hotel room. It was close to midnight and they were both getting tired of each other's company. Kurt was mostly tired of the back of his shirt getting constantly wrinkled and Rock was just plan tired of Kurt and was wanting to go to bed. The two finally got settled, Kurt at the bed near the door and Rock the bed closest to the bathroom. They sat their stuff in the middle and were just about ready to go to bed when Rock heard his cell phone ringing. He could hear Kurt zipping up his bag close by so he swung at him, hitting his arm. Kurt looked over at him.

"What?"

Rock pointed over towards the ringing and Kurt followed his finger and saw the flashing lights of the cell phone and handed it to Rock before going back to his bags. Rock put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He didn't hear anything. Kurt glanced over and did a double take at what he saw. He smirked slightly and turned the phone around correctly in Rock's hand before going back to his things. Rock sighed mentally and tried again. "Hello?"

"Ah, Rock. I called to see how you two are doing."

Rock closed his eyes, remembering whose idea this was in the first place. "Just peachy, Vince. Thank you for the concern" He said sarcastically.

Vince laughed. "Is Kurt still alive?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, you guys already managed six hours by my count. No telling what could happen in 18 hours."

Rock sighed loudly and rolled his neck, trying to relax the tight muscles. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Well, I'll let you guys go. I'm proud of you. I'll see you tomorrow night." A pause. "HA! See….get it, Rock? I'll *see* you later?!"

Rock cringed at the bad joke and shook his head. "Yeah…ha ha, Vince.." He said and hung up.

~Later that Night~

Rock was trying to go to sleep but the volume on the TV Kurt was watching was keeping him awake. The dumbass didn't need the volume anyway. He snapped his fingers toward Kurt and held his hand out, indicating that he wanted the remote. He had spend the entire day not being able to do nothing except flipping through the TV so he had memorized most of the buttons, but now that he wanted to sleep, Kurt decided he wanted to keep the whole hotel up. When he felt Kurt put the remote in his hand, he put it on mute. Kurt groaned and pointed to the TV.

"Now that freaking mute word is covering the entire screen!"

Rock groaned in anger and turned the TV off. "There! Now you see what I see." Rock said and threw the remote on the floor. He heard Kurt sigh and mumble a comeback, Rock hearing the insults since Kurt didn't know he was speaking aloud. Rock was simply too tired to care and soon both men were asleep.

~Early the Next Day~

Kurt slowly awoke to this blinding light that seemed to slowly increase until he had to grimace and turn away. He opened his eyes to see the suns rays shining in the room from behind him. He blinked tiredly and looked to see if Rocky was awake. He saw that he was still asleep on his stomach, facing the window, the sun right on his face but of course he couldn't tell. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He was tempted to get up and shut the blinds but was too comfortable to get up. Slowly, he fell back asleep.

Rock slowly became aware of this deep rumble that rose him from his sleep. For a moment, he forgot he was blind, so when he opened his eyes and didn't see anything, he thought it was still dark, but his face was surprisingly warm. Slowly everything came back and he sighed, looking forward to when the drops wore off. The deep rumble suddenly hicked and coughed before continuing in a constant rhythm that was driving Rock crazy. He was tempted to throw a pillow at the hibernating bear better known as Kurt to make him shut up but was too comfortable to move. He tried to go back to sleep but it seemed as if Kurt's snores just got louder and louder. Sighing in frustration he rolled over and tried to tune it out, then he heard Kurt mumble in his sleep.

"I am a winner…zzz…..Olympic gold….zzz…not a loser….."

Rock's eyes shot open. At first he thought Kurt was awake, but the soft mumble and small snores told him that he was still asleep. He grinned and tried to surpass a laugh, managing to only chuckle slightly. Kurt really was a dork. He tried to be as quiet as he could, for he had no way of knowing if Kurt was awake or not. So far all that followed were soft unintelligible mumbles. He realized that Kurt did get picked on pretty bad by the other wrestlers but hell, he was an easy target. It was usually funnier once Kurt got mad and started talking back, his lame comebacks providing only that much more amusement, but now that Rock started thinking about it, Kurt really wasn't that bad of a guy. He was an annoying ass but he wasn't an asshole like Helmsley or Heyman. Hell, he did win the Olympics. He might lack common sense, but Rock had to admit he was talented in the ring. Rock remembered a time when they were once allies. Of course, Kurt ruined that. He doubted that the sorry bastard knew any better. He sighed tiredly and his thoughts helped him to slowly drift off to sleep.

~Later that Day~

The car ride to the next arena was a long and tiring one. Silence flooded the car as neither wrestler spoke a word…or…wrote a word. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable, just there. Kurt, of course, was the driver and he was actually surprised how easily it was to drive with no hearing. Rock, of course, had to warn Kurt of distant sirens, trains, and the like but Kurt was pretty proud of himself at the moment. He saw a rest stop sign and decided to stop. He was thirsty and plus, had to pee.

"We're at a rest stop. Want anything?"

Rock thought about it for a moment before reaching into his pocket. "Yeah, get me a coke." He gave what he hopped was a dollar to Kurt and a piece of paper with 'coke' on it . Kurt took the bill without looking and got out. Rock sat there for a moment before suddenly realizing that he hadn't even thought about Kurt taking off. He thought about it for a moment and, as crazy as it seemed, wished Vince had put handcuffs on them. He chuckled mentally. That's something Vince would do, alright. He jumped slightly when he heard the driver's door open and Kurt slide back in the car.

"Here's your change." Kurt said, holding his hand out. Rock held out his palm and felt Kurt drop the coins in it. He knew he felt at least two quarters. A few dollars were nothing to him, it was just the thought and he didn't want Kurt to cheat him of any change.

"Here's your coke." Kurt said, not noticing Rock's distrustful investigation on his change, and put the cold can in his hand. He hadn't cheated Rock of any money and just realized that he didn't even think about it. He could have, really easily. If Rock had given him a hundred instead of a one, Kurt would have probably kept it. He wondered why he didn't seem to care but mostly, why he didn't really want to.

"What are you waiting on?" Rock asked, the slightest hint of paranoia in his voice, wondering why they were still parked.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at him before starting the car. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's hurry up and get this thing reversed."

~Two Hours Later~

Kurt yawned as road sign after road sign passed by him, each one coming and going with the setting sun. It was about six o'clock and they still had about another two hours before they reached the next arena. He saw a sign for gas station. He had gotten pretty thirsty but hadn't really wanted to say so because he knew Rock would pick on him about it, finding something cocky to say about always stopping. Even though he couldn't hear what he said, he knew when he said a crude comment. He really was thirsty, though. He glanced over at Rock and saw him leaning back with his head on the back of the seat, eyes closed. At first he thought he was asleep but the small thumping of his fingers told him that he was probably listening to the radio. He cleared his throat, thinking it wouldn't startle him as much, yet, he didn't know why he even cared. Rock was being rather nice to him lately, though. Nicer then anyone at the federation was to him. Rock opened his eyes and looked towards him questioningly.

"We're making the last stop before the arena. I'm getting another drink. Need anything?"

Rock bit his lip. There was something he needed to do. He had to piss like a racehorse to put it bluntly. He hadn't went last time and the coke he had went right through him. Of course, he had good reason why he didn't want to say so but he didn't think he could hold it any longer. He cringed slightly and looked over towards Kurt.

~The Bathroom~

"Um…a little to the right." Kurt said, instructing Rock while he stood next to him in the urinals. Kurt figured he might as well go too since he was there and thanked God they were the only ones in the bathroom.   
  
"I think I'm missing." Rock said, hoping Kurt would get it so he wouldn't have to write it on the wall sort to speak.  
  
Kurt did, of course, find out and forced his grin down. "A little higher."  
  
If it was any other situation, Rock would be fuming with anger, but he surprisingly found himself starting to chuckle slightly at the situation. Kurt, seeing the grin out of the corner of his eye, started a small laugh as well. There they were, two enemies laughing together, side by side, in the bathroom urinals. Once they were done, they zipped up and started towards the sink. Rock grinned mentally before grabbing a big handful of Kurt's shirt and wringing it in his hands.  
  
"Is the 100% cotton, Kurt?" Rock smirked. Kurt made a face and quickly pulled away.  
  
"Ew, man, just follow my voice."  


Rock laughed and after they washed up the duo headed back to the car.

~Back on the Road~

Rock was having trouble finding the radio station he wanted and Kurt was getting frustrated at having to keep telling him the station he was flipping rapidly through. Finally Rock seemed to find one worth listening too and sat back in his seat to listen to it. Kurt glanced over and saw Rock bobbing his head slightly with the music.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curious to know the song that he couldn't hear.

Rock grinned mentally. He was listening to one of his favorite songs by Ludacris but for Kurt's sake, he though he would have some fun. He scribbled on the pad, his face as serious as he could make it.

"Hank Williams Sr?" Kurt read aloud before nodding approvingly. "I like him."

Rock was dumbfounded, he simply laughed slightly before coming clean, re-scribing on the pad.

"Ludaris?" Kurt asked in confusion. "Never heard of them."

"Of course you haven't." Rock said to himself.

The two were silent for a while, each thinking their own thoughts and in their own world but both concerning the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Kurt was surprised by how nice Rock was being to him. Of course he had his insults, but overall, he wasn't being overly cruel. Rock was surprised Kurt hadn't tried to ditch him yet and how easily he seemed to instruct him on certain things without making any in-dignifying comments. He figured anyone else would take the first chance they had and split. Kurt broke the silence with a sigh.

"This hasn't really been all that bad." He said quietly.

Rock shook his head slowly before lighting slapping Kurt twice. "No it hasn't."

"I mean, it could have been worse."

One slap. "Yeah, it could've."

"It was actually…pretty fun."

Rock couldn't help the face he made. "Fun?" He didn't know if that required once slap or two. Apparently, Kurt wasn't expecting one as he continued talking.

"I mean. We hung out a little bit, right?"

Rock couldn't help but to look over at him, or in his general direction. Kurt, sensing the eyes on him looked back at him. 

Rock was curious to where Kurt so he edged him on. "I guess so.."

Kurt nodded, reading his lips and returning his eyes back to the road. "Yeah. I had fun." He laughed slightly. "It actually went by pretty fast once you think about it."

Rock nodded, surprised that it actually seemed relatively short. He slapped his arm once. "Really fast."

"I'm surprised we survived the hotel. You didn't have to turn the freaking TV off, though." Kurt said but his tone showed that he was joking. He looked over at Rock to see if he would say anything.

Rock smiled slightly. "It was too freaking loud." He said, mocking Kurt. 

Kurt laughed. "I didn't hear anything."

Rock laughed with him. Kurt shook his head as he turned off the last road before the arena. "We're almost there." He said softly, not hearing the soft sigh Rock let out. Kurt didn't know what would happen once they got the drops but he didn't think he could ever fight Rock again. They had earned each other's trust and both seemed grateful for it. Rock knew how hard it was to make and keep an ally in this business so the bonding they shared, however small and he hated to admit it but, he would actually like Kurt to have his back in the ring. He heard Kurt sigh loudly in thought.

"I don't feel like feuding anymore, do you?" He asked softly and got two light slaps in return. 

~The Arena. A Random Locker Room~

The two wrestlers were each silent as Vince entered with the doctor. Vince, seeing his two sullen superstars sitting quietly in the room, had made him think his plan had failed. He sighed in defeat and said nothing as the doctor repeated the process he had twenty-four hours ago. As soon as the drops hit Rock's eyes, he felt a cooling sensation and his vision slowly return. He looked over and saw Kurt scratching at his right ear, apparently the drops working for him too.

"Damn, Kurt, have you always been that ugly?" Rock said, a small grin appearing on his face.

Kurt smirked slightly. "And whose shrill, dry voice is that? Oh! It's you Rock, I should have known."

Vince shook his head, believing his plan hadn't worked and that these two would be enemies forever. But when he heard the playful laughter between the two, he couldn't help but grin widely. 

"I see we have made some progress. That is good to hear for I am confident that this could work for two other superstars. You think this could work on Show and Helmsley? I'm thinking about making them tag team."

The two wrestlers looked at Vince in shock before sharing a look.

"Yeah, Vince…."

"Yeah, if it worked on us, it can work on anyone."

Vince seemed satisfied and smiled brightly. "Good. Of course it'll work. It's my idea. Now, you two are free to go but keep in mind today's experience. One for fight, and I'll make it twice as worse, understand?"

The two wrestlers shared a look before nodding solemnly to Vince. Vince nodded and left the room, quietly followed by the doctor. Rock and Kurt each got up and started for the door.

"Can you picture Show and Helmsley doing what we just went through?" Kurt asked.

Rock laughed slightly. "Hell, instead of grabbing his shirt, Big Show can just carry HHH where he wants to go."

Kurt laughed. "It's true. Maybe Show should be the deaf one, that way he wonnnntaa Haaavta lisstennna toooa thatttaa voicccaa." Kurt said in a rather bad impersonation of HHH. 

Rock laughed anyway. "Now, *that* is true." 

Both men shared one last chuckle before Kurt stopped at the doorway, his actions seeming hesitant. His smile slowly fading.

"So, allys are hard to find. What do you say?" He asked as he held out his hand, asking the unspoken question that both had been wondering. Rock looked at the offered hand before slapping it once, silently answering the silent question before firmly shaking it.

~The End~


End file.
